I'll Never Leave You
by MangLovelyKid
Summary: Simon tells a secret to theodore, and something went embaressing, simon was kissing alvin's hand many times as he can, so alvin and the chipettes have a plan to see what the heck is wrong with simon, will alvin know simon loves him? Will theodore tells the secret to everybody? Find out reading this, please no hate and no harm...
1. A Secret was Told!

Chapter 1: A Secret was Told!

It was a bright and sunny day, the chipmunks were doing what they do all the time, alvin is playing GTA V, simon was reading a book , and theodore is playing with talking teddy, simon sighed, he gets off his bed leaving the book, going to theodore.

"Theodore?" Simon said

"Yes, simon?" Theodore said

"Can i tell a secret?" Simon asked

Theodore nodded "okay, what's the secr-" theodore was cut off by simon

"But don't tell about that, theodore! Don't tell that to alvin, dave and the chipettes, OKay?!" Simon said

"Okay, i will, i cross my heart, simon" theodore promised, simon sits down on theodore's bed, theodore as well

"Theodore. I'm in love with your brother. Alvin" simon said in nervous acting, theodore was shocked

"But... W-What about j-jeane-" theodore was cut off (again), he blinks 2 times, by alvin passing by, they both looked at alvin

"Hey guys! What are you guys doin-" alvin was cut off by simon going to him, and starts to kiss his hand so many times (this referrence was on the alvin and the chipmunks chipwrecked movie, you know! In the movie, simone was kissing jeanette's hand many times ends to almost to her shoulder) alvin blushed and cringed. Still frozen in embaressment, simon broke the kiss in hand, and made eye contact with him, theodore looks very curious, he back away "WHOA!" Theodore screamed and fell in the window, landing in the bush, the two siblings looked down the window "theodore?! Are you okay?" simon asked "y-yeah" theodore answered...


	2. The Plan (Part 1)

Chapter 2: The Plan

Alvin blushed in my bed, rocking back and forth, cause he was shocked and was cringed yesterday, he never knows what simon's up to, so he would like to let the chipettes investigate this embaressing problem about simon with him

WITH THE CHIPETTES*

" _And all the other boys, try to chase me, so here's my number, so call me maybe..."_ Brittany sings while putting makeup of her face, suddenly, a slam of a door was heard, she accidently put lots of lipstick all over her face because of it "Ugh! Alvin... How many times do i have to tell you?!?! Can you please gently close the door, NOT SLAM IT!!" Brittany groaned at alvin, alvin just ignored, he just want to explain everything about simon's embaressing problem "Brittany... We're best friends, okay? We're not allowed to fight, i just want to explain everything about simon, together with you and your sisters" alvin said, brittany does not look mad, she was sad about alvin, they always fight "Alvin... I understand... I don't want to fight or hurt you, i just wanna know your problem, alvin... I'm sorry..." Brittany really understands his problem, and now understanding friendship too, alvin smiles at brittany "Guys! Let's all gather here!" Brittany calls her sisters, as the two sisters came "Brittany? What's the matter?" Eleanor asked "Well... Alvin wants to explain was going on his life" brittany told "oh my gosh, alvin, what's the problem with your life?" Jeanette asked "well.. *giggle* i need you guys because... PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME ABOUT SIMON!!!!" Alvin shouted, he almost breaks the chipettes' eardrums, they all remain silent "Okay... So... Tell me everything about the things that simon was doing to you?" Eleanor asked "yeah, i sometimes had good advice" jeanette said "here's the first scene, i was walking on my bedroom, i saw my brothers talking, and when i said 'hey guys, what are you guys doin-' and then simon went to me, start kissing my hand many times" alvin said everything, the chipettes were very quiet about alvin's dicussion "Oh... Ok... Well... What's your r-reaction then?" Jenaette asked "shocked and i was cringed" alvin answered "O... Kay... Umm... What about theodore?" Eleanor asked "uh, you know, he just fell in the window he was like 'WHOA!' Then he land in the bush" "Okay... Awkward explanation, aye? Well... What can we help you?" Brittany asked "hmmm... Brittany? What about you try asking theodore? Because he always keeps every secret that everyone in earth told him, but sometimes... He's not good at keeping secrets... Maybe simon told him that... And when theodore said that to keep it a secret, just lie to him thatyou will keep it, okay?" Alvin explained everything, so they can understand the plan "Jeanette? Spy on simon to see what he is doing, you can tlae pictures, but do not get caught"


	3. Writer's Note

Writer's Note...

Hi guys, i just wanna say is... *sigh* i will come back to , because i am now busy with something in school, so.. Yeah... Also, i think i need time to think on what will it look like on chapter 2 part 2, Bye bye!

AND I WILL RETURN!


	4. I'M BACK!

Sup guys! I'm back, baby! Right now, i have another story to make... And guys, don't worry about the story called 'I'll Never Leave You' it will be contiuned later... So... See you in the next story!


End file.
